Total Drama Return to the island
by TreeHuger
Summary: After a long running Hiatus of the show Chris has decided that torturing 22 new teens would prove to be the most amazing idea to get the station more ratings. SYOC application inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I've decided I want to do a series with oc'I'm going to need 11 guys and 11 girls. I am just going to ask you only give the information asked below and nothing else thanks!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Family:

Height:

Weight:

Hairstyle/color:

Eye Color:

Clothing:

Swimsuit:

Favorite song:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Single or not:

Do they want a relationship:

Scars/piercing:

Personality:

Personality Flaws(at least 2):

Stereotype:

Backstory:

Thanks for submitting I will start the series as soon as there's enough people!

**Confirmed Campers**

**Girls:**

**Bella Lacrima - The Shy Animal Lover (Submitted By - Lacrimannightmare)**

**Stacy Christine Reams - The Pyromanical Cripple (Submitted By - Cyanoticnightmare)**

**Angelina Winters - The Natural Leader (Submitted By - LilyFlower, Guest)**

**Briar Monroe - The Intellegent Sweetheart (Submitted By - Briar 4)**

**Kenzie Rosalie Sirius -The Wiccan (Submitted By - Princess Of Nightmares)**

**Tamara Mooney - The Creative, Easily Convinced Girl That Says Yes To Everything (Submitted By - SMOSHbuscusgirl)**

**Patricia Jean Johnson - The Mother Hen (Submitted By -****Frizzle1872)**

**Anaya Shah -The Loner Bookworm (Submitted By - MissTigerLover99)**

**Ciana Robinson - The Bad Girl (Submitted By - I-Heart-Cleavlend Show)**

**Allison Michelle - The Wannabe Mad Scientists (Submitted By - InvaderZimdibfan)**

**Alexis - The Creative Foster Kid (Submitted By - AlexPTV2)**

**Boys:**

**Brian Clarke - The Cool Wallflower (Submitted By - Soulful Ginger 17)**

**Carson Heartbelt - The Funny Prankster (Submitted By - TreeHuger)**

**Nathaniel Sean Wolowitz - The Closested Country Boy (Submitted By - ****Cyanoticnightmare)**

**Danny Henneman - The Masochist (Submitted By - BabyIt'sBrynlee)**

**Jason Jones - The Nice Egotist (Submitted By - JasonJones13)**

**Benjamin - The Little Brother (Submitted By - Green and purple hero)  
**

**Luca Hill - (Subbmitted By - bournelove)  
**

**Austin lidster - cocky hates losing wants to find that special gal (Submitted By - Acll03)**

**Ray Stone - The Musician (Submitted by - mmess23)**

**Hugh Garcia - The Survivalist (Submitted By - The Ablazing Arrow)**

**Tobais Zahank - The Juvi Punk (Submitted By - Black Lighting Kaiju)**


	2. Ep 1 Sandy Suprises

"Welcome to Total Drama Return to the Island! I'm ,as always, your host Chiss McLean! This season we have ANOTHER whole new group of teens that want to win the grand prize of $2 million dollars! But it won't be fun or easy for our campers! We are back at the original island and ready to see what other drama we can make our campers produce! Stay tuned we'll be meeting our 22 campers here on Total Drama Return to the Island!"

* * *

**(Theme Song)**

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The camera pans over the whole rebuilt Island until it reaches the dock were Chris has a small black box with a red button on it as he smirks and presses you see Allison shoot sky high with all of her beakers and land in the lake.

**You guys are on my mind You asked me what I wanted to be**

After Allison lands in the lake Brian, Nathaniel and Luca jump into the lake to help her.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**  
**I want to be famous**

The video goes into the forest where you see Alexis and Carson laughing at a joke Carson had said while in the background you could see Danny trying to get Alexis's attention.

**I want to live close to the sun**  
**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Jason and Benjamin were playfully wrestling near a water fall, where a large branch had grown across on which Hugh was practicing some impressive round house kicks.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**  
**I'll get there one day**

Angelina, Stacy, and Briar are sitting in the mess hall pocking at the gross meal in front of them while down the table Bella was nursing a hurt bird's wing. Outside the mess hall Anaya and Patricia were reading there respective Books. Tamara and Kenzie were playing out in the Lake splashing each other.

**Cause I want to be famous**

Austin and Ciana were sitting on a rock talking but Ciana wasn't paying attention and rolled her eyes as Austin kept talking.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

Tobias was outside one of the cabins with a spray paint can and was tagging the building and turned to the camera and sprayed the lense.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

When the lens was cleared It was night and the teens were all by the bonfire while Ray played his guitar to the island tune and they all sang the last line of the song.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

Ray played the last cord of the song and the screen goes black and plays the episode.

* * *

The camera turns on to the familiar dock where Chris stands with a smirk "Our first campers are about to arrive and I'm sure you're as _eager_ as i am to meet them" Chris said as he smirked and rubbed his hands together evilly with a smirk. As he said this the first boat pulled up and a tall, and thin boy is dropped off. His hair is a dark brown with long bangs getting into his eyes, he had multiple piercings and was wearing a tight black Oasis t-shirt, slouchy jeans showing his blue plaid boxers with a blue bandanna around his neck. "Hey Danny, How goes it?" the Chris asks as Danny looks around his surroundings "Fine" Danny replied as he grabbed all his luggage and walked to the other end of the dock as another boat pulled up. This one contained 2 people. The first was a girl with long and messy black hair, she wore a gray tank top, a pair of ripped jeans, black faux fur lined hoodie,and brown hiking boots. The Other person on the boat was a boy with long red hair and wearing a simple black t-shirt with a green hoodie, simple blue jeans and black shoes. "Hey there Bella, Brian welcome to the island" Both of the contestants nodded and didn't say anything as they walked over to Danny and they all nodded to one another not bothering to be social.

Again the boat held two people both were female, the first girl had brown messy hair with multiple scotched spots that went to her shoulders. Her body was adorned in a magenta sweater, a lab coat, black dress pants, and simple white sneakers. The second girl had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail there was a white and blue streak on either side of her head. She wore a much simpler outfit, a modest dark blue t-shirt, with indigo and black stripes, and dark blue short-shorts. "Welcome little miss scientist Allison and our resident bookworm Anaya!" Chris said as he helped both girls onto the dock they both greeted him warmly and walked over to the other teen's they introduced themselves and waited for the next Competitor to arrive. this boat held one boy his head was shaved and he wore a camouflage t-shirt with matching cargo pants and white sneakers with a black belt that held a Swiss army knife and a Bowie knife with a black cover. "Nice belt Hugh..." Chris said hesitantly Hugh smirked "Thanks Chris." He walked over to the group and shook all there hands.

The boats continued coming and you are introduced to Briar, Kenzie, Tamara, Angelina and Patricia. Along with Nathaniel, Jason, Luca, Benjamin and Austin.

The next boats occupant was a girl with multiple piercings and tattoos. She had short boy cut black hair, and electric green eyes. But her most noticeable feature was her bionic leg. It was on her left side from the knee down. She wore a ripped up white tank top with an armband around her upper left arm, a black bra underneath and black short shorts with black heeled boots. "Hey Stacy.." Chris said hesitantly. She nodded her head in his direction, "Chris" The other competitors had stopped there conversations and were staring at her "Can I help you?" She asked and they all shook there head vigorously and went back to there conversations. Another girl was on the next boat she had waist length black hair and was wearing a purple shirt with black skinny jeans. "Hey Chris" She said before Chris could greet her "Hi Cianna" he said as she greeted the competition. Another boat pulled up and on it was a male with messy spiked up black hair and he was wearing a black shirt with a skull in flames, and wears a dark vest with knives design in the back and two birds holding it. Has black jeans that are rip up and has black steel-toed converse. In his pocket he had a butterfly knife and a lighter. "Toby my man" Chris said and Tobias furrowed his brow, "Never say that again" And he walked over to the others.

"Here comes our last female competitor!" Chris stated as a boat pulled up with a girl with mid back length bleached hair that was cut into choppy layers and side swept bangs that covered half of one of her eyes, she had her nose pierced, dimples, and snake bites. She wore a pullover with marvel characters on it and a pair of shredded light wash skinny jeans and black converse. "Say hello to Alexis!" Chris introduced and she gave a shy smile to the other competitors she started to walk over but tripped over a loose board and Danny being the closest person to her caught her arm and pulled her up "Oh my god Im so sorry I didn't mean to!" She said as she flinched a little. Danny laughed "No worries accidents happen" She smiled back at him and straightened out her pullover and watched as another boat pulled a boy over. He had brown spiked hair and wore plain black T shirt, black skinny jeans with rips on the knees, black converse and had a lip piercing, "Hey Ray!" Chris said as he greeted the boy and the boy smiled and reciprocated the greeting.

Briar spoke and said "You look like that one guy in 5 Seconds of Summer. What's his name again?" Tamara answered Briars question "Luke Hemmings" Ray laughed "So i've been told."

The finale boat pulled up with a boy with shaggy brown/blonde hair with a black beanie on, he wore a plaid black and red shirt with a black undershirt and black skinny jeans and red converse. He had snake bites and a septum piercing. Chris started to say "Hey Car-" "CARSON!" Alexis squealed as he ran over to her and hugged her and lifted her slightly off of the ground. He set her back on the ground and kissed her cheek and intertwined there hands. Danny looked at the pretty girl and felt a strange ping of jealousy towards the boy holding her hand. "Eh'm well let's take a picture and get _settled _in" Chris said as the group took 2 pictures and were ushered off of the deck with there luggage. Chris told them to pile it up by one of the cabins and they all complied.

"Today campers you will be building sandcastles!" Chris stated happily. All the teens gave him strange looks "Don't you think were a little old for that?" Nathaniel asked him incredulously. "Of course not! You'll be working in teams of 5 and 6 to build the ultimate sand castle! We have given you all the tools you'll need! The teams have been selected by yours truly! Team one is- Kenzie, Patricia, Jason, Benjamin, and Austin. Team Two- Bella, Stacy, Angelina, Nathaniel, and Hugh. Team Three- Briar, Danny, Alexis, Carson, Allison and Tobias. Team four- Tamara, Ciana, Anaya, Brian, Luca and Ray!" The teams all seperated into groups and were given a different colored flag. "We have given each team a diffrent colored flag in order to complete the challenge this flag must be placed on your castle and you have approxamitley 3 hours to complete the challenge! READY AND GO!"

All the teams raced to the beach and found there section and tools to work in.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Danny: I find it ridiculous we have to build SAND castles I mean honestly were not children!**

* * *

**Benjamin: I don't get why every ones so angry it could be worse!**

* * *

**Ray: I actually am enjoying this...**

* * *

**Briar: This is, like, the best challenge ever!**

* * *

A/N:Okay so thank you for submitting your characters I know we havent seen much from them yet but no worries the next chapter will be out later today or tomorrow at latest! I also wanted to Say that I need a beta to help me proof read! If you're interested please Pm me!


	3. Chapter 3

"Last Time on Total Drama Return to the Island, we meet our 22 new competitors! They have been seperated into groups and given the challenge to make an epic sand castle! Which team will succed, and which ones will faiStay tuned to find out on Toltal Drama Return to the Island!"

* * *

**(Theme Song)**

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The camera pans over the whole rebuilt . land until it reaches the dock were Chris has a small black box with a red button on it as he smirks and presses you see Allison shoot sky high with all of her beakers and land in the lake.

**You guys are on my mind You asked me what I wanted to be**

After Allison lands in the lake Brian, Nathaniel and Luca jump into the lake to help her.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**  
**I want to be famous**

The video goes into the forest where you see Alexis and Carson . Laughing at a joke Carson had said while in the background you could see Danny trying to get Alexis's attention.

**I want to live close to the sun**  
**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Jason and Benjamin were playfully wrestling near a water fall, where a large branch had grown across on which Hugh was practicing some impressive round house kicks.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**  
**I'll get there one day**

Angelina, Stacy, and Briar are sitting in the mess hall pocking at the gross meal in front of them while down the table Bella was nursing a hurt bird's wing. Outside the mess hall Anaya and Patricia were reading there respective Books. Tamara and Kenzie were playing out in the Lake splashing each other.

**Cause I want to be famous**

Austin and Ciana were sitting on a rock talking but Ciana wasn't paying attention and rolled her eyes as Austin kept talking.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

Tobias was outside one of the cabins with a spray paint can and was tagging the building and turned to the camera and sprayed the lense.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

When the lens was cleared It was night and the teens were all by the bonfire while Ray played his guitar to the island tune and they all sang the last line of the song.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

Ray played the last cord of the song and the screen goes black and plays the episode.

* * *

** Team 1**

Kenzie and Austin were sitting around a large square of sand that they were trying to make taller but couldn't manage to do so. "Ugh it's never going to stay up!" Kenzie exclaimed in frustration. Austin turned and looked at her, "We are going to get it to stay, and we are going to win this challenge!' he said smooth and confidently. "But the weight of the sand won't hold up if-" she was abruptly cut off by Austin, "I told you we have it under control were going to win!" After Austin said this to her she became quiet and tried to keep adding onto the square.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kenzie: Austin is kind of a jerk!**

* * *

**Austin: Some people don't understand how a leader works.**

* * *

Down the beach, up against the water edge Benjamin, Jason, and Patricia were packing the moist sand into multiple buckets. "You know I came here thinking 'You've signed up for death great job' and now I can't help but think this isn't what I signed up for!" Jason said dramatically which made his two temporary team mates laugh. "I totally agree sir!", Benjamin told the taller teen. "Why do you keep calling us 'sir' or 'ma'am'?" Patricia asked as she leaned down to scoop more sand. Benjamin shrugged and said, "I don't know, habit I guess" Jason laughed and smacked Benjamin on the back. "I like you kid your funny!" He said jovially . Benjamin looked at him and said, "I'm not joking..." Jason just laughed again, "Sure you are! Well let's head back over to Austin and Kenzie!" He started towards the two who looked as if they were in a heated discussion.

"WE COME BEARING WET SAND!" Jason said as he set the bucket along with Benjamin's and Patricas In front of the two. The rest of his team gave him a weird look and started to pack the wet sand onto the square, turned, mess. Kenzie looked at Austin "I told you it was going to fall apart." Austins face turned a bright red in anger and he yelled at her "WELL IF YOU HAD JUST LISTENED TO ME WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" all of his team mates looked at him shocked. "Fine. Whatever can we just finish this stupid challenge." Kenzie said upset.

**Team 2**

Hugh, Nathaniel, and Stacy were sitting together discussing how they should build there castle. Hugh had been suggesting crazy ideas the entire time which Stacy would turn down. "Well what if we-" Hugh started. "WILL YOU JUST STOP! Clearly none of your ideas are going to work so will you just stop." Stacy said angrily. Nathan noticing the tension in the group he wrapped his arm around Stacys shoulder. " If I could re-arrange the letters of the alphabet I would put U and I together." Stacy looked at him "Get your arm off of me." She said and he pulled his arm away scared "Okay"

"Hey guys have you seen Bella anywhere she kind of disappeared?" Angelina said as she approached the group. "OH great and now crazy animal ladies go missing." Stacy said irritably. How about we just start building and see what it turns into and we can find Bella later!" Hugh suggested as he started to pile the sand up. The rest of the group agreed and and they got to work. Two hours and 40 minutes later they had finished there castle which ,not trying to brag or anything, was amazing! it was about 3 feet tall and was a basic square with tall pillars around it and a functional draw bridge. "Finally were done!" Angelina said happily.

"Oh she is alive." Nathan said as he saw Bella walking towards them. "Might as well be dead" Hugh said. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Angelina yelled as she walked up to the smaller girl. "I-i-i was in the f-f-f-orest" Bella stuttered out nervously. "Yeah well were done with the castle so can we have the flag?" Stacy said seeing as Bella had the flag in her sweater. Bella walked over to the castle and suddenly tripped and destroyed the whole castle and the team stood with there mouths ajar.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Stacy: Little Miss animal broke our castle! What is wrong with that little brat?!**

* * *

**Angelina: I like Bella and all but she ruined almost 3 hours of work!**

* * *

**Team 3**

Alexis and Danny had already started to carve out the base of the castle which the team decided would be a tall castle that resembled Cinderellas castle in Disney World, that was sitting on a stone wall. Tobais had also mentioned he had a lighter and the team decided that the castle windows would be hollowed out to put in a burning stick. "Hey guys can i help you guys carve?" Briar asked sweetly. "Uh no we've got it right now." Alexis said sweetly. "Oh well do you need the wall to be started I can do that!" Briar said but Danny was already working on it "Srry already on it!" He said as he finished another brick. "Oh well what abo-" "BRIAR WE'VE GOT IT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Alexis yelled as she got irritated. Briar bit her lip and walked away upset. "So little miss sunshine has some sass?" Danny said rhetorically as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Just because I'm shy doesn't mean I can't have any sass." She said and Danny smirked at the pretty girl.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Alexis: Danny thinks im cute! I know I should probably tell him to back off but I kinda like him... But I love Carson... GAH!**

* * *

**Danny: To bad sunshine has a boyfriend or else id ask her out. Maybe if she broke up with Carson...**

* * *

**Briar: I was Just trying to help *Sob***

* * *

Allison had sat up a small table at the edge of the lake where she was attempting to make colored sand for the sculpture, "Hey Allie do you need any help?" Briar asked sadly as she walked over to the scientist. Allie looked around the table "Uh nope sorry Briar, you could get hurt." Briar nodded and sighed as she left the other girl to her work. Seeing Tobais sitting whittling a stick with his knife she figured she could at least try. "Hey Tobais do you need any help?" she asked Tobais looked up "Sure go find some tiny sticks for the windows of the castle. Briar smiled and nodded and started to search for some sticks.

Alexis and Danny had finished the castle and were looking at it for any faults. They found none. Alexis turned and Hugged Danny who shocked by the contact carefully hugged her back. "We should do this again sometime." Alexis said as she released Danny's waist. Danny smiled and nodded "Anytime you want sunshine." Alexis blushed at the nickname. Carson who was standing a few feet away quickly intervened by running behind Alexis and throwing him over his shoulder and ran down to the lake and threw her in. "YOU JERK!" Lexy said as she laughed a bit. Danny's smile faltered and he went to talk to Tobais about the fire feature for the castle.

* * *

**Team 4**

Ray had been explaining the whole plan of there castleand what it would look like. No one was disagreeing and understood the plan and got right to work. Tamara walked up to Ray and asked "Im confused am i sculpting the base or the top you were kind of unclear?" Ray smiled and leaned into her and whispered "Base" Tamara blushed and walked away to were Ciana and Brian wers working.

Ciana looked at Brian and said "Go get more sand" Brian rolled his eyes and went to get some more sand. "So Tamara vot an eye on Ray do you?" Tamaras eyes grew wide and shook her head "No, no , no!" she denied. "Mhm suuuuuuuuuuure" she said as she rolled her eyes. As Brian got the sand he noticed Anaya sitting and reading.

"Whatcha reading" Brian said as he sat next to her. She smiled and shrugged. She started to ramble on and on abojt the book and it made Brian smile. They kept talking for about 15 minutes before Cianna yelled at Brian to stop flirting and get the sand. He did and the challenge was over and they fjnished there sculpture in the nic of time.

"Contestants your three hours are up! Step away from the castles and wait behind me!" Chris shouted as he stepped off of a golf cart Chef was driving. Team one had built a thick castle with two towers and multiple layered bricks with a green flag .Team rwos castle was a hastly thrown together it had 4 towers and one had a blue flag. Team threes was the most detailed it looked like cinderellas castle and a purple flag on a stone hedge the castle sat on with multiple little fires in windows. Teamnfours was also impressive in was a goemetrical piece of art that had a black flag. Chris circled each castle before anouncing team 3 as the winners.

The got to pick if team 1 or 2 was going to make up the rest of there team. They chouse group 1 and they made up the Viscious Vippers. While group 2 and 4 made the team Historic Hippos and they would be going to the elimination ceremong.

**At elimination**

On this plate there are 10 marshmallows and 11 of you guys if you do not receive a marsmallow you will be sent home! The first marshmallow goes to: Ray, luca, Brian, Cianna, Anaya, Tamara, Angelina, Nathan, and Hugh. Stacy youre on the choppjng block for being a jerk to your team mates and Bella youre here because you destroyed youre teams castle! The last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stafy!"

Bella stood up and looked around at all the others faces before she sighed and left on the boat.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter i had a lot of issues when writing it. It was not fun! I would like to appologies for any errors i just wanted to get this chapter out i have a beta but i didnt have a chance to send it to them i want to try amd stick to my scheduel the next chapter will be out by 10 p.m.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I just want to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out and If it doesn't make a lot of sense at some points. I broke some of the bones in my hand and can't use it so it takes a while to type and I have a bunch of medicine I have to take so yeah.**..**Also a huge thanks to my beta Bournelove!**

"Last time on Total Drama return to the Island our campers built sand castles and formed their teams The Historic Hippos and the Vicious Vipers! The Historic Hippos were sent to elimination first and sent home the resident animal whisperer Bella! Stay tuned to find out what tortu- I mean challenge we have for our campers today here on Total Drama Return to the Island!"

(Theme Song)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

The camera pans over the rebuilt Island until it reaches the dock were Chris has a small black box with a red button on it as he smirks and presses you see Allison shoot sky-high with all of her beakers and land in the lake.

You guys are on my mind You asked me what I wanted to be

After Allison lands in the lake Brian, Nathaniel and Luca jump into the lake to help her.

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I want to be famous

The video goes into the forest where you see Alexis and Carson laughing at a joke Carson had said while in the background you could see Danny trying to get Alexis's attention.

i want to live close to the sun

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Jason and Benjamin were playfully wrestling near a water fall, where a large branch had grown across on which Hugh was practicing some impressive round house kicks.

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Angelina, Stacy, and Briar are sitting in the mess hall poking at the gross meal in front of them while down the table Bella was nursing a hurt bird's wing. Outside the mess hall Anaya and Patricia were reading there respective Books. Tamara and Kenzie were playing out in the Lake splashing each other.

Cause I want to be famous

Austin and Cianna were sitting on a rock talking but Cianna wasn't paying attention and rolled her eyes as Austin kept talking.

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Tobais was outside one of the cabins with a spray paint can and was tagging the building and turned to the camera and sprayed the lense.

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

When the lens was cleared It was night and the teens were all by the bonfire while Ray played his guitar to the island tune and they all sang the last line of the song.

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

Ray played the last cord of the song and the screen goes black and plays the episode.

As the camera turns on you see Chris holding a blow horn, with a mischievous grin on his face he blows the horn which was surprisingly loud for its size. All the campers walked out of there respective cabins in there pajamas.

"Good morning campers!" Chris said happily as all the campers glared at him. "What's so great about it?" Stacy asked. "Well you're being awoken by me so that's a good thing!" Chris said cockily and all the campers looked at him like he was crazy. "Anyway's today's challenge will be a race around the island!"

"So what's the catch" Danny asked as he sat on the ground like his competitors had after they came out of their cabin. "Good question Danny boy! Half of your team will be blindfolded and hidden at random checkpoints around the island! In order to win you must find all your team mates and find your way back to camp, preferably in one piece, and as always the losing team will go to elimination and send one team-mate home!"

"After Breakfast you will be given a map of the island and it will tell you the general location of your teammates! Now get dressed and get to the mess hall!" all the campers dispersed and went back to their cabins. Danny walked over to Alexis and whispered into her ear "You know you don't look to bad like that." he said referring to her pajamas which was simply a bra and shorts. She blushed and walked away to her cabin as Danny smirked an watched her as she walked into the girl's side of the cabin.

When he walked back to his side of the cabin he was roughly shoved against a wall by Carson. "Keep your hands off my girl." and walked away to get dressed. Danny glared and got dressed as well.

Mess Hall

All the campers had made their way to the mes hall and were sitting down to eat. Ray had brought his guitar with him and had finished eating quickly and had started to play and sing "Cute Without the E" for all the other campers which kept them silent and entertained. when he was done everyone clapped and started to discuss and argue about the challenge.

''Campers I hope your done because its time for the challenge! I'm gonna be nice today and tell you guys who you're going to be searching for!" The campers noticed he had multiple blindfolds in his hands.

"Vipers you will be looking for Carson, Briar, Kenzie, Patricia, Tobais, and Allison!" As he said there names he threw them one of the black blindfolds which their team mates helped them tie on.

"Hippos you'll be searching for Stacy, Hugh, Tamara, Anaya, and Brian" following after the Vipers each contestant had their blindfolds tied. "All of the people in blindfolds will be escorted to the location where they will be picked up by on of our interns. Everyone else follow me." The campers that would be searching followed Chris to a tall archway that said start on one side and finish on the other.

"Here are your maps one for the Hippos and for winning the last challenge, 2 for the Vipers!" He threw the maps at the respective teams and pulled out his blow horn and waited a few minutes before he blew the horn and the teams started the challenge.

The Vipers decided that since they had two maps they would separate and find 3 of their team mates a piece and would wait at the edge of the woods for each other. Jason, Benjamin, and Austin went to find Allison, Kenzie, and Patricia. Alexis and Danny would be search for Carson, Tobais, and Briar.

The Hippos were just going to stick together for lack of an extra map and find there team mates together.

Vipers group 1

Jason Benjamin and Austin started on their way to find the first and closest person Which was Allison as they walked Jason chattered all about everything he'd done, Benjamin listened eagerly commenting about how cool he is, but Austin was starting to get very annoyed. Roughly turning around, Austin turned and said, "Can you just shut up we're here to compete not make friend!"

Benjamin looked down at his feet and started to say, "Sir we were just trying to hav-

"My name is Austin don't call me sir ever again!" Austin yelled as he walked towards Benjamin.

Jason quickly stepped between his two team mates, "Calm down Austin you're acting crazy!" This only made Austin more angry and he went to throw a punch at Jason. He ducked before Austin could get him and he hit Benjamin.

The smaller boy stood there shocked as Austin quickly apologized but it was too late and the damage was done Jason stood up and glared at Austin before pulling Benjamin aside to talk to him.

"Benji are you okay?" Jason asked and Benjamin shook his head holding his hand over the spot Austins fist had made contact. "I've never been punched or in any sort of fight." He said as Jason moved his hand away from his cheek and looked at the damage.

"I know from experience that the first fight is the worst and you're gonna blame yourself but don't cause its all Austins fault he's a total jerk." Benji smiled and nodded as Jason pulled him into a hug and proceeded to walk back to Austin.

When they came across Austin he had already found Allison. Her coat was covered in dirt and mud but the blind fold stayed on her face. Jason rolled his eyes and pulled it off of her and they continued to search for the other 2 girls using the map to guide them.

They found the other two girls quickly and started to head back to their teams meeting place.

Vipers group 2

"So who should we look for first the annoying nerdling, psycho boyfriend, or Tobais?" Danny asked as he and Alexis walked slowly through the foliage of the forest. "I love how Briar and Carson get nicknames but Tobais is just Tobais." Alexis said as she looked back at Danny who was a few steps behind her. Danny shrugged "Ay the dudes cool and not as irritating as the other 2." Alexis laughed and shook her head as she climbed on top a tall tree trunk in the middle of the trail.

"So why is Carson the 'Psycho boyfriend' as you would say?" She asked casually as Danny helped her down from the trunk she had climbed on top of. "Well besides a rough shoving into the cabin this morning, he's crazy jealous when you talk to ANY of the guys, hell even when you talk to Benji he gets angry, he hates not being in the same place as you, he can't even stay in our cabin without flipping his shit about how you might be in 'potential danger,' and honestly he's annoying as hell!" Danny said as Alexis nodded her head understandingly.

"Well we just have, well, a rough past...I don't like to talk about it can we just find the annoying little nerd." She said as she picked up her pace to where they would find Briar. Danny didn't push her for more information and walked slowly behind.

"Hellooooooooooo, helloooooooo,is anyone even looking for me?" the duo heard from Briar who didn't sound far away. "Duh Tweedledum we may not like you but its still a challenge!" Danny said as they saw Briar sitting on a tree stump. They untied the ropes that seemed to have been put on after Briar and the intern had arrived at there destination. "Oh my gosh guys I was so worried no one was going to find me and i'd be stuck in those stupid ropes forever and I would starve to death and all the animals in this forest would have feasted on my dead flesh, but thank goodness I was wrong, Right?!" Briar said in one breath. Danny and Alexis looked at each other there facial features screaming, 'that girl is insane' "Yeah...right..." Danny said hesitantly.

"So who else do we need to find?" Briar said as she smiled at her team mates. Danny leaned over to Alexis and whispered in her ear, "Make that psycho nerdling and annoying boyfriend." nodding slowly in agreement she pulled the folded up map out of her pocket and gulped. Briar grabbed the map out of the other girls hands and looked it over humming to herself as she thought, "Well Carson is the closest to us now so we should find him! I'm sure you'd love that Lex, huh? You guys are like a perfect couple I just love you two!" she said as she started to guide them the right way leaving Alexis yet again shocked.

She was babbling random nonsense to the duo walking behind her. Alexis looked at Danny and in a hushed tone said, "She really annoys me." Danny nodded on agreement but didn't speak. Alexis could feel that something was off with him since they had found Briar. She stopped abruptly and held Danny's wrist to stop him as she let Briar keep walking.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked bluntly. Danny looked at the shorter girl and looked from her hard eyes to her lip's. "I can't stand how Briar was talking about you and Carson back there." Before Alexis could say anything Danny leaned down and kissed her. She responded to the kiss and put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Little did they know that someone saw them and was planning to use this little discovery to their advantage.

They didn't break apart for a few minutes and when they did it was because they both heard foot steps coming from the same path Briar had been on. The pulled apart straightened out their clothes and hair as Briar and Carson came around the corner. Carson smiled and hugged Alexis "Hey cutie" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. Briar stood a few feet away cooing at the couple "They're Just so cute don'tcha think?" Briar asked Danny. He shook his head and sarcastically stated, "Yeah, f**king adorable. He stole the map and found Tobias and made his way to the meeting point.

Hippos

The hippos had made slow progress trying to find all of their team mates. They had already found Brian and Tamara and were on the hunt for Stacy Hugh and Anaya. When the challenge had started Angelina took immediate control and none of her teammates had complained. Nathan and Luca had jumped straight into a friendly conversation, while Ray had started to sing songs to entertain himself. He sang everything from One Direction to Of Mice & Men songs.

When the group had found Brian, Ray stopped singing and talked to the boy about pointless topics that lead them into heated debates. Ever so often Luca and Nathan would also join the debate which would often ended in Angelina yelling at them to stop arguing. When they had found Tamara, she became her teammates butler. They would ask her to do things like go off on a different trail for a few minutes or find them a shady place to relax for a few minutes.

The one person that the group was having issues with however, was Cianna. Since the beginning of the challenge she had complained about pointless things like stepping in mud or the amount of bugs around the group. Despite being told by her teammates to shut up or stop complaining multiple times the team decided it would be best for her to go wait by the entry way to the trail.

"Whos next on our list oh great and powerful leader?" Luca asked as he walked up beside Angelina. She huffed silently and stated that they would be looking for Stacy. She carefully monitored the map and the path to the intimidating girl.

"Ugh why are there so many bugs!" Cianna whined as she swatted away the small fly coming towards her. Ray rolled his eyes, "Maybe it's because we're in the woods? Ever think of that?" Cianna huffed at the response Ray gave her and shut up for a few minutes before she started to complain again.

Soon enough they walked into a small clearing and saw Stacy sitting comfortably on a tree stump and leaned against another tree. Nathan walked up to her and removed the blindfold and pulled her up right. When she was standing straight up she asked who was left to find and Nathan told her Hugh and Anaya. Shrugging she joined the group of people. They walked for a while longer before they decided to take a break in a shaded area.

"Well I'm gonna go over there and take a piss." Nathan said in the middle of a conversation about dogs. He walked towards a dense group of trees. When he finished his business he heard people talking on the other side of the trees. When he looked though he was surprised to see Alexis and Danny making out. He smirked and walked back over to his team.

They found Anaya a turns away from where they had been and ran into Hugh halfway to where they were supposed to get him. He had managed to undo his bindings and remove his blindfold. They rushed back towards the camp.

Both the teams had started to race toward the finish line and were neck and neck until Brian tripped and his team tripped trying to avoid him. While the Hippos were down The Vipers ran across the finish line and won the challenge.

"Well sorry to say it but Hippos youre going BACK to elimination." Chris said as he laughed. The Hippos grunted and some of the members yelled at Brian for his clumsiness.

Elimination

"Hello campers welcome to Elimination yet again, you know the drill! If you don't receive a marshmellow you will leave the island and not be able to return to island!' Chris said as the campers all rolled there eyes.

Confession Cam:

Nathan-"Tamara"

Stacy-"I'll be going with Cianna"

Ray-"Cianna, She complains to much"

Luca-"Ray"

Brian-"Cianna"

Anaya-"Brian"

Cianna-"Ray"

Angelina-"Luca, I mean honestly how sarcastic could he possible be!"

Tamara-"uh Cianna"

Hugh-"Cianna, Its only a few little bugs!"

-End-

"The First marshmellow goes to Anaya,

Hugh,

Stacy,

Nathan,

Angelina,

Tamara,

and Luca.

The final marshmellow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ray!"

Ray sighed in relef where as Cianna stood up and startrted to scream and yell. She approached Chris and attempted to hit him but before she could Chef came over and dragged her away to the boat.


End file.
